A través de ti
by marietta93vlc
Summary: OoC. OS. UA. Bella sufre bullying, como todos los días, pero en aquella ocasión se topó con un abusón nuevo: Edward.


**A través de ti**

* * *

Bella caminaba rápido por el pasillo del instituto. No tenía ganas de verlos; sabía que si se cruzaba con ellos tendría problemas. Su estómago y sus brazos estaban llenos de moretones, que se encargaba de cubrir con camisetas holgadas y de manga larga. Jamás llevaba puesta ropa que fuera de su talla, lo que la hacía parecer más delgada e insignificante de lo que por sí era.

Tenía el cuerpo menudo, pálido y huesudo. Sus ojos, de un marrón intenso, eran excesivamente grandes; desproporcionados en comparación con el resto de rasgos de su rostro, lo cual le confería un aspecto de lunática ojerosa. Tenía los pómulos marcados y los labios bastante gruesos. Su nariz era respingona y estaba decorada con unas cuantas pecas marrón claro, del mismo tono que su cabello lacio.

En su lucha por salir rápido de allí se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Los libros que sostenía entre sus manos se desparramaron por el suelo y ella maldijo en voz baja antes de empezar a recogerlos.

—Buenos días, Bella —le saludó uno de sus agresores. Era muy alto y moreno, y se veía imponente. Tenía a otros dos chicos al lado con una mueca grotesca en sus bocas. Bella no le contestó el saludo. Se incorporó para, acto seguido, recibir un empujón. Impactó contra la pared y gimió por el golpe. Aquello probablemente le dejaría otra marca que tardaría semanas en curar. Se mantuvo rígida y, rendida, esperó a que se desquitaran con ella.

Uno de los chicos pegó una patada en su espinilla y otro de ellos en su estómago. Su respuesta fue aovillarse en el suelo tratando de mantener el rostro sereno. No iba a llorar; por mucho que le doliera aquello no iba a permitirles verla en su faceta más vulnerable. Recibió, de nuevo, otro empujón que terminó por tumbarla en el suelo.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió uno de los chavales, que acababa de registrar su mochila— ¡Coño, si es un e-book! ¿Cuánto hace que lo tienes?

—¡Déjalo, por favor! —trató de suplicar Bella, de rodillas. Le había costado sus ahorros de navidad y cumpleaños conseguirlo. No tenía tanto dinero como para permitirse muchos lujos y pensar que le fuera a pasar algo al aparato…

Lo estamparon contra el suelo y empezaron a patearlo hasta convertirlo en un amasijo de piezas irreconocibles. Bella, impotente tras aquel inesperado ataque, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas. Sollozó suavemente, perdida en su tristeza. Cada día aquellos chicos le arrebataban todo lo que tenía y ni siquiera les importaba.

—¡Vaya! Veo que se ha roto. Una pena, ¿verdad? —se burló uno de ellos. Bella, en respuesta, les arrebató sus cosas y trató de salir corriendo de allí. Cuando dio su primer paso en dirección contraria a sus agresores uno de ellos le hizo la zancadilla y cayó al suelo. Rompieron a reír y Bella, en respuesta, quiso desaparecer; hacerse invisible. El dolor de sus cardenales era insignificante en comparación a lo desgraciada que se sentía; a cómo habían destruido su autoestima.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se toparon con él. Su nombre era Edward y todos sabían quién era. Se trataba de otro de los abusones de aquel instituto; era el que más miedo le daba de todos. Bella nunca había tenido que lidiar con él pero aquel día, para su desgracia, apareció en su camino. Iba a destrozarla más, incluso, de como la habían dejado aquellos tres chicos.

Era un tipo fornido, musculoso, y tenía el cabello lo suficiente largo como para recogerlo en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un verde hierba que en ocasiones se volvía marrón miel y siempre miraba al resto como si tuviera la capacidad de ejercer su voluntad sobre ellos. No obstante aquello no era lo más importante. El motivo verdadero por el que Bella tanto lo temía, por lo que quería alejarse de él, era por la forma en la que se sentía cuando estaban cerca. Las pocas veces que lo había mirado su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho y le entraban ganas de tocarlo y saber más de él. Aquello, por supuesto, era algo estúpido. Bella siempre fue invisible para él. La mayoría de veces el chico había espectado, divertido, cómo recibía alguna de sus palizas diarias. Y se reía de ella, mucho, y la veía patética.

Edward tomó a Bella por el cuello de su camisa y la elevó hasta empotrarla contra la pared de un brusco empujón. Bella emitió un leve quejido con la incertidumbre de si en aquella ocasión saldría con vida. Esperaba que no le dejaran marcas en la cara; aquel tipo de heridas eran imposibles de tapar y la hacían sentir incómoda cuando el resto se fijaba en ellas. Prefería tenerlas en el resto del cuerpo y cubrirlas con su ropa suelta. Sí, aquello estaba bien. Se sentía cómoda con sus grandes camisetas; la ayudaban a sentirse pequeña, invisible, y a pasar desapercibida. Había veces que, incluso, recibía el regalo de que la gente la ignoraba completamente y entonces podía ser feliz. Sola, sin nadie más pendiente de ella, se sentía cómoda.

—¿Qué haces cortándome el camino? —espetó Edward a modo de pregunta. Bella no contestó. Se mordió sus resecos labios y miró hacia el suelo. Definitivamente su día no podía empeorar más. Edward la zarandeó con brusquedad, antes de empujarla otra vez contra la pared. —Contéstame, te he hecho una puta pregunta. ¿Eres muda o solo retrasada?

Bella, temerosa, fijó sus ojos en los de su agresor. El verde en aquella ocasión era más miel que verde. Se pudo ver reflejada en aquellas pupilas, en aquella mirada que rezumaba odio. Y fue en aquel instante cuando ella terminó de aborrecerlo. Terminó de sentirse gilipollas por que un tipo como él le resultara atractivo, por ser tan patética, por que su vida fuera tan desastrosa. Y su odio salió a flote. Sacó fuerzas de una parte desconocida de sí misma y le escupió en su perfecto rostro. Su saliva fue una burla, una señal de guerra hacia él y su perfecta vida de abusón de instituto.

Edward, sorprendido, contempló el rostro de la chica. Era mediocre; siempre fue mediocre. Tan diminuta con su piel translúcida; tan poca cosa con aquellas desfavorecedoras prendas de ropa. Pero, aun así, en aquel momento vio algo. Fue consciente de cómo su cuerpo tan débil era capaz de aguantar semejantes golpes a diario y, entonces, no le pareció tan delicada. Tomo consciencia, también, del modo tan lúcido en el que le miraban aquellos ojos marrón oscuro y más que una lunática le pareció estar bajo el halo de unas pupilas que ahondaban dentro de él mismo.

Sorprendido por aquello la soltó. Bella se tambaleó sin fuerzas y tomó lo más rápido que pudo sus pertenencias. Salió corriendo sin aliento de aquel sitio, asustada por las consecuencias de sus actos. Mientras tanto Edward se mantuvo pensativo y confundido al haberse dado cuenta de que en aquel instante no quería que la chica saliera herida. Lo había desafiado; había visto quién era él y no le había importado enfrentarlo.

—No la volváis a molestar —gruñó con el rostro inexpresivo, antes de empezar a perseguirla por el pasillo.

* * *

 **Esta es una idea/premisa de una historia larga que no desarrollo por falta de tiempo. Ya me diréis si os gusta y, de ser así, quizá más adelante me plantee hacer un fic largo.**

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
